sensed choice
by imagined-experiences
Summary: A Draco/Astoria/Daphne triangle.No one expected that brother and sister-in-law would come so close. Written for the unrequited betrothal challenge.


_A/N : This was written for Felesmagica's unrequited betrothal challenge. Inspired by Amor de Nadie, by Vicente Amigo y Niña Pastori. (beautiful song)_

_A huge thanks to xxx-angelin-xxx, amazing beta-reader, for helping me with that story. You're wonderful Angie!_

_I hope you enjoyed it, because I really liked writing it. _

_Please review!_

**Sensed choice.**

The young, blond- haired wizard was sitting at his desk, writing a note. The room was dark even if some last rays of sun were coming into, through the window.

He spent his days between the ministry where he worked, and his house. No one ever talked to him at the ministry. After all, he had only got a job at the department of magical law because of the "integration law".

And when he was at home, he only expected to see his mother, or some friends and acquaintances from school. The school he had left one year ago, re-taking his examinations, after the end of the war.

A war which had a great deal of consequences to his life; he wasn't able anymore to choose freely about himself and his future. There was no freedom for him, in absolutely anything. The choices others made for him never had a good aftermath. But the last one in date would turn into his worst failure.

As soon as the war ended, his parents made everything in their power to avoid Azkaban. And of course, they achieved their goal. It cost them some money and, possibly, it hurt their pride- having Potter helping them wasn't the best for them- but still, they managed to be safe.

Next, in Lucius plan, was regilding the family name. Thus, he planned the betrothal of his son with one of the only pureblood families who hadn't fought for the Dark Lord. In September 1997, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass got engaged.

However, Draco found a way to escape this unwanted betrothal, when he returned to Hogwarts. Daphne didn't, although her sister did, Astoria. Obviously she did, she was two years younger so she had to.

He requested the wedding to be delayed, but his parents were eager for him to get married. Therefore, they only delayed it for a year, the time Draco was supposed to makea living.

So at the moment, the wedding would take place in only three weeks. But he knew he couldn't do that. It was his life they were talking about! And he loved someone else. Someone he met before being engaged, someone who made him laugh during his sixth year. _His only laugh of the year_.

_« Draco, you look awful. » Blaise Zabini said to his fellow Slytherin._

_« Yes, you look sick. Paler than usual. » Theo Nott added._

_Draco didn't bother to answer and kept 'reading'. Well, better say, he kept staring at the book on his lap._

_« Don't listen to them Drake, you're handsome. » Pansy rectified._

_« Handsome? Really, why not pulchritudinous as you are there? He's aristocratic. » Astoria said._

_« You definitely have intense eyes, but no offense, you're not handsome.» she added directly at him._

_« Pulchutri- what? Did she just insult you Draco? » Pansy asked worried and angry._

_Against all expectations, Draco Malfoy burst_ _into laughing. A genuine laugh nobody had heard_ _from him for a long time._

_« Pulchritudinous means beautiful, Pansy. And, no, I didn't insult him, I just stated a fact. »_

At the time he didn't know she was going to be his sister-in-law. When Lucius told him he needed to marry a Greengrass, he first thought of her. But the engagement was already planned, and he was betrothed to Daphne.

When school started, it seemed normal that a brother and sister-in-law grew closer. They talked often, mostly about school and Quidditch. Roger Greengrass was the owner of a broomstick factory and thus his daughter was a big fan of the sport.

_« Why didn't you make it to_ _the team if you like so much Quidditch? » he asked her one afternoon._

_« I couldn't. Apparently your father has much_ _more influence than mine. » she_ _replied._

_« I don't get it. »_

_« Well, I'm an amazing seeker, but it happens and_ _the team already has_ _a seeker whose_ _father paid_ _more than mine. » she added_ _bitterly._

_« My, my, someone is a spoiled kid. But you know, you can't always get what you want. » he replied._

_« Well, I wanted to play Quidditch and I actually play Quidditch. »_

_He raised an eyebrow at her;_ _he had_ _never seen_ _her practice._

_« You know, I spent my summers with the Puddlemere United team. Practising. My father bought them. » she smirked. «See? I always get what I want. »_

After that, they often met at the Quidditch pitch for late practice. Some people in Slytherin noticed the flirtatious tendencies between them, but no one mentioned it. Malfoy'sQuidditch talent increased, so they thought it was only about Quidditch. Plus, they couldn't complain. The most possible, they were going to win.

Just before Easters Holidays, there was a moment when they forgot about Daphne. They weren't brother and sister-in-law, but simply friends. Slowly transforming into something else.

_It was late and they were returning to Slytherin dungeons after one of their Quidditch sessions._ _This time they were walking closer to each otherthan usual. Shoulder brushed against shoulder. It was odd, Astoria usually was_ _a warm person. Zabini made fun of her, saying that she had to be _"_Italian"_ _to touch people so much_ _while talking. But never Draco._

_She always kept her distance with him. And now he had his arm around her shoulders. The gesture was innocent, but not for them. She decided to break the abashed_ _silence._

_« Are you going to Hogsmeade next week-end? » she asked._

_«Probably. Do you want to go with me?» he asked. When he realized what he had just_ _said, he rapidly added: « I meant as friends, you know, Daphne won't be able to come. » He took off his arm._

_« You didn't mean it like that. And you know it. » She replied in_ _a sad voice. She was not angry, just sad. She left him before he had a chance to reply._

Later that week, he met her and decided to talk to her. He had something in mind, but she didn't share his thoughts.

"_I can't do this, and you know it. We're talking about my sister, for Merlin's sake!" she exclaimed._

"_She doesn't__have to know anything," he replied. "I can perfectly play a double game!" he smirked, proud with himself._

"_Well, don't dare cheat on her! I will kill you with my bare hands," she added before leaving._

After that incident, she avoided him. And it was for the best. Draco spent his whole holidays with Daphne. It seemed like they were finally a couple. He visited the Greengrass' estate often and bought his fiancée wonderful jewelry. They spent a lot of time together. They shared letters more often, when he returned to Hogwarts for the last time. It was painful for Astoria. She was not her bright, gleeful self anymore. He noticed that.

_One night, she was sitting_ _alone by the fireplace. He decided to finally go and_ _talk to her._

_« Asteria, what's going on? You seem lost. Everyone is worried about_ _you!» He tried to hide the fact that he was the one who was worried._

_« I realized that I can't always get what I want. That's all. »_

_She expected him to laugh at her, mock her with his 'I told you so.' But he didn't._

_« And what you can't get? » he simply_ _asked._

_« It's not important. » she murmured still watching the fire._

_« It's important to you. You said that you will always fight to have what you want. So, fight.»_

_She looked at him. He definitely knew what she couldn't get. He slowly made his way toward her, resting one hand on her lap, one her shoulder. He crushed his lips against hers._

_They both woke up in the middle of the night, in Draco's bed. Thankfully, being the only seventh year Slytherin returning, he had his own room._

_She was gathering her clothes when he spoke to her._

_« What are we doing now? »_

_« Forget this night. Never meet alone again. Don't say a word to my sister. »she replied. It was painful for both of them, but they knew it was the best to do._

After that fateful night, things became different between them. They didn't speak like they used to, they didn't see each other. It was easy though, she spent her summer with the Puddlemere team and he spent his working at the ministry.

During the year, they only met once, at Christmas. She was at Hogwarts for her last year and she had decided to focus on her studies.

But Hogwarts had ended a month ago, and after almost a year without seeing her, he saw her this morning. And he understood.

All the choices people made for him led to a failure. He would make his _own_ choice, a choice that would give him hope for the future. _His _future.

He decided to act. That's why he sent a letter to her. Believing she would fall for his trick.

_Dear Miss Astoria Greengrass,_

_Your dress for the upcoming Malfoy/Greengrass wedding is waiting for fitting. Please come at 10 am, tomorrow, the 15__th__, at Twilfitt and Tatting's._

_Regards,_

_Mrs. Scott_

------

The next morning, he went to the store in advance. He explained to Mrs. Scott that he wanted to try his costume for the ceremony with the advice of his sister-in-law, who would come soon.

And she did. Astoria entered the store, and Draco quickly spoke, to avoid all possible mistakes.

« Astoria, we were waiting for you. Mrs. Scott, please direct us to the fitting area, I really want the opinion of my sister-in-law. »

Astoria didn't speak, understanding he had other motives.

When the landlady left them alone, Draco cast a spell on the door and she spoke.

« What do you want? I guess it was you who sent me the note. »

« Indeed, Astoria. I can't marry your sister. I just can't. People always make choices for me, but this time I want to make my own. Decisions which won't be failures. »

He looked at her, before continuing. She gave him a 'go on' look.

« Everyone think that my father forces me to take all those decisions, that he threats me or something. But no. It's just that I don't want to disappoint him. Hoping that one day the choice he will make for me will be good. But now, I can't wait anymore. I have no more time. »

He made his way toward her and held her hands.

She understood what he meant. Astoria understood what he meant. Her feelings hadn't ceased during the past year. If possible, they kept on increasing. It had been hard for her, too. People taunted her, saying she would be the next one. She only hoped she could be this one. Be at her sister place. But no, there was no way. Daphne was her only sibling, she couldn't do that to her. So, she hastily replied to him, without even convincing herself.

"You are going to marry my sister! I can't be an obstacle. She will hate me, Draco, and I don't want to lose her. She's family. Aw! It's so easy for you! You basically lose nothing. Your parents will still be okay with it!" she lamented.

« Astoria, I ..., we..., I can't marry your sister ...I compare her to you, every single time. While she can only have a conversation about herself, you listen to me. While she got a job at Witch Weekly, you have a position waiting for you at the ministry. While she haunts my nightmares, you are in my dreams. I'm lost Astoria, and you're the only- » he was yelling at this point, far away from the traditional love declaration tone.

« Just say it. » She softly replied.

« I love you Astoria. »

_-----_

The same afternoon, they both met Draco's parents and explained the situation. They were not pleased, but they agreed on meeting the Greengrasses and talk about the current problem. It was basically the same for them. But if it could please their son…

The meeting with the Greengrasses took place later, the same day, while Daphne was at work.

Astoria explained everything, except the 'sleeping once together' part. But her mother understood, anyway.

« So you're telling us that Draco cheated your sister with you. » Astoria's mother couldn't believe the words, escaping from her daughter's mouth.

Tears ran on Astoria's cheek.

« I guess we can't do anything now: your choice is made. But Tori, I'm not proud of you, and you'll have to announce it to your sister yourself. Don't look for support from us, because you won't find it. » Her father said.

Then, Daphne had entered the room, hearing her father's words. «What is she going to tell me? Why are you all here? Why are you crying, Tori? » she asked.

« I'm sorry Daphne, I truly am. » Astoria sobbed. Witnessing her incapacity to talk, Draco explained to his ex-fiancé.

« I'm canceling our betrothal, Daphne. » He showed no emotion, except maybe relief.

Daphne blinked, and made the connection between the apologies of her sister and Draco's words.

« You're not my sister anymore! You just lost your sister, Astoria! » She ran away of the room, her mother following her pace.

« I hope you're aware of what you have just done. » Mr. Greengrass addressed the young couple.

« The wedding will still be in three weeks. But we have some changes to do. » Lucius Malfoy noticed in a business tone.

« How? Do you really think I'm going to organize a wedding for Astoria when she just dishonored her family and her sister? I gave you both my consent, but do not do an expensive flamboyant wedding. Think about your sister! »

With those words, he left the room.

«Son, you have to marry her. It's expected now. We will let you both talk about it. » Draco's father said, before apparating away with his wife.

"When did things come to planning weddings?" Astoria asked with watery eyes and a sad smile. What had just happened cost a lot to her. But she was very sure for her choice.

"When I made the first sensed choice of my life."

The end.


End file.
